


alien

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, but hopefully i got it right, honestly just a word vomit drabble, how the tags work i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will never see home ever again, but at least she’s found a new place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alien

Alien—

was written all over their faces when they first saw her.

And what else was she expecting the Earthlings to think when they happened upon her blue skin, silver hair, super strength, pink wings under her eyes? They were on _her_ castle-ship—where she had slept for thousands of years—yet there was never a moment when she felt more out of a place than in that one tick she saw that the humans outnumbered the Alteans.

It hit her then. The fact that she was one of the only two Alteans left in the entire universe that knew the scent of juniberries, the color of her planet’s mountains, the sound of hot igneous rock rain bouncing off the ground and splitting into a million stone drops.

The other five Alteans left were either dead or mice.

She was alien.

She would always be.

She was a princess, of course, but she would never be in a world that she belonged in. She longed to introduce herself as Princess Allura—and just that, without the “from Altea.”

That was her greatest desire and she didn’t think her dreams would consist of anything more joyful than falling back into the lush green fields of Altea, watching the three-winged butterflies circle in lazy loops around her and staring up at the topaz skies.

But this was a month ago, before she realized just how happy she was to see _him_ again.

“Princess!” he yells into the empty dark chamber.

A slice of light from the open crack of the door hurts her paled eyes.

She hears his voice and sees his shadow and her heart stops—sudden, stricken, in the same way it did when she first saw a glimpse of her planet through her father’s memories—and she can’t tell the difference between her relief that her praying every day for a savior to come and her excitement that this _particular_ savior has come, but he is here and he has come to rescue her either way.

He unshackles all the chains, rips away all the wires, pulls out all the needles, and everything, everything drowns to a loud silence, a faded blur, and all she knows is that she’s in his safe arms, under the grace of his unfaltering smile, within earshot of his steady steady heartbeat and—

It hits her then. The fact that yes, she will always be an alien but also that she may have just found a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> how this show made me produce an unexpected drabble, i don't know. i'm not complaining.


End file.
